


The Blood of Angry Men

by natalia_alianova_romanova_01



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, period mention, trans! enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianova_romanova_01/pseuds/natalia_alianova_romanova_01
Summary: Enjolras experiences terrible cramps during a Les Amis meeting. Grantaire rushes to his rescue, like the good boyfriend he is. Combeferre, the sweetheart, finds out a great secret.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 40





	The Blood of Angry Men

**Author's Note:**

> Being trans masculine and relating to Enjolras heavily as a child means headcanoning him as trans. So this is more for my own comfort than anyone else's lmao

Enjolras is standing on a chair in the middle of the Cafe Musain, speaking valiantly and boldly about the sufferings of the working class. As always, Grantaire was in a back corner, watching with glistening eyes as his boyfriend fought for the underdog. Enjolras read from the notes he had written down, gripping the notebook with an intense grip that made Grantaire blush. The other members of the Les Amis listened with awe, never failing to be inspired by Enjolras' charm. As he continued to give his speech about how monarchy was destined to fail and that it was designed to oppress the working class, he flinched slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

Enjolras noticed the distinct pinch of cramps hit his lower abdomen and he was tempted to grab it as if he'd been shot. He swallowed hard and was determined to keep going. For he was strong and strong men don't let a little pain deter them. No, real men don't succumb to nature's whims. Inhaling sharply, he adjusted his grip on his notebook and continued his speech. Grantaire noticed something was off but couldn't quite place it. He set down his bottle of wine and began to really pay attention to Enjolras' body language. Grantaire knew he had a complex about showing any sort of pain or illness and that he'd deny any discomfort until the day he died. Enjolras felt the grip tighten around his stomach and clenched his free hand into a fist. He closed his eyes for a second and mentally counted to 10 before attempting to continue his speech. He felt the room begin to become quiet with concern and he tried to push the shame away in his mind. The pain grew and his cheeks began to flush with embarrassment, which he also attempted to ignore. He looked up from his notebook nervously and saw Combeferre's concerned face staring at him. Almost annoyed by his friend's heart-warming concern, Enjolras tried one last time to continue his speech. However, not even a few seconds later, he stopped mid-sentence because a cramp had left him speechless. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and got down from the chair with shame filling his mind. "Um, well, you get the idea."

Grantaire stood up from his chair and began walking over to his boyfriend. Enjolras wasn't even close to finishing his speech, for Grantaire had been the guinea pig audience while Enjolras perfected every line. He made his way over to Enjolras, moving through the confused Les Amis members. Enjolras was talking to Combeferre, who was asking if he felt well or if he needed anything. Enjolras was brushing away every attempt at care and looked at Grantaire with pleading eyes. Grantaire stepped up and said, "Combeferre, would you mind terribly if I spoke with Enj?"

"Oh, I do apologize, I sometimes lose myself in conversation," Combeferre responded, blushing slightly. He smiled at Enjolras and was immediately dragged away by Gavroche, who was excited that Grantaire had left his half-empty wine bottle unattended. 

"My love, are you alright? You didn't seem...alert during your speech. I can't recall a time when you've stopped a speech midway through," Grantaire asked in a low tone, making sure the other members couldn't hear him, "You were doing wonderfully, if that was what stopped you. Your anxieties are unfounded."

"I wasn't overcome with nervousness, my dear," Enjolras responded, looking around to see who was within earshot, "Would you mind if we spoke about this in private?"

Grantaire was suddenly filled with concern and nodded, following his boyfriend to the back of the Musain. Hearing the commotion from inside, Enjolras was assured that they were fully alone. Exhaling, he whispered, "Well...les Anglais ont debarqué..."

Grantaire nodded with understanding and responded, "Do you need any...supplies? Would you like to go home since you're feeling unwell?"

Suddenly embarrassed and slightly emasculated, he said, "That's quite unnecessary. Besides, I can't leave without reason, suspicions with arise."

"They are friends, they would never think such reproachable things about you! We are going home so you can get rest. I don't want you to be any more fatigued or taxed than you already are."

"I cannot simply run away from my problems, R. Real men never run away, they stay on the front lines and fight," Enjolras argued, feeling his throat begin to constrict with emotion. 

"This is not a battle, my love. You mustn't carry the weight of the revolution upon your shoulders. This is a burden we all can carry, together. We must distribute the weight in much the same way you wish to distribute the wealth," Grantaire said with a warm smile that eased Enjolras' troubled mind. 

"Thank you, my dearest," Enjolras replied with a half-smile, "Do forgive me for acting so irrationally. I am very mentally drained during weeks like these."

"Well, be assured that you are a real man. Despite what your mind might tell you, I see as much more of a man than I could ever hope to be."

"I appreciate you, R. What are we going to tell the others?"

"I'll simply tell them you're sick. They don't need to know the gritty details-"

Combeferre walked out of the backdoor of the Musain with Grantaire's abandoned wine bottle in hand. He laughed at a comment made by someone that the couple couldn't see or hear. "Details about what? Are you attempting to keep me blissful and ignorant? I must remind you that it was I who figured out your relationship before the others!"

"We were simply talking about how we should leave and go home," Grantaire said smoothly. 

"Heading home? Ah, the night is so young, my friends! Not to mention, R, you haven't finished your wine! I've been looking for you because our dear little Gavroche wants desperately to try some-"

"Enjolras is feeling unwell so we shall make our exit promptly-"

"Are you quite alright? I can make you tea if that's what you wish. Oh, please do sit down, I'll come right back with that tea-"

"It isn't an illness that can be cured by tea, my dear friend," Enjolras responded with impatience.

"Quite impossible! There's a tea for every ailment. Now do please stop being so stubborn, I'll make you a cup-"

"I'm menstruating, Combeferre," Enjolras blurted suddenly. He felt his face flush and his throat constrict as emotions overwhelmed him. Grantaire looked at him with surprise and kept quiet, looking at the ground. 

"Menstruating? Oh, how you make me laugh! You're not a woman, I'm afraid I simply do not understand," Combeferre responded with laughter. 

"You're correct, my dear friend, in that I am not a woman. However, I was born into the body of one," Enjolras explained quickly, fidgeting with his hands as he felt his anxiety become unbearable. 

Combeferre immediately stopped laughing and looked at his friend with softness. He felt terribly as he'd acted so unkind to Enjolras' confession. "Oh, I see. Are the others aware?"

"Only R."

Combeferre nodded slowly, "I am terribly sorry about what I said, I truly did not know."

"I understand," Enjolras said almost coldly, staring at his shoes and desperately waiting for Combeferre's response. 

"I'm not aware of any tea that helps with those issues, so is there something else I can get for you?" he asked nervously. 

"That's not necessary, my friend."

Combeferre walked up to Enjolras and embraced him tightly. Feeling hot tears form in his eyes, Enjolras hugged back and let the tears flow down his ivory cheeks. Combeferre tightened his embrace and said quietly, "I love and support you, my dear friend. And I will keep this secret concealed for you. Tell the others when you are ready."

"Thank you, Combeferre, thank you."


End file.
